


One day can change your life

by Patri238



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238
Summary: His father returned. That were really bad news





	One day can change your life

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Here, Eddie's father is a complete dork
> 
> 2\. Richie's parents are the best
> 
> 3\. Excuse me if I have grammatical mistakes or vocabulary mistakes and that sort of things, English is not my native language
> 
> Enjoy!

* Love triangle ❤💚💛 *

R- Bonjour mon amours, what are you doing?

S- Well nothing really, sitting here in my bed

E- Studying

R- Do you want to go out this afternoon to go to the cinema? The new Star Wars movie is coming out today and I want to see it with you. Then we can go for a walk and at night you can sleep in my house if you want

S- Sounds pretty good, I want to hang out with you. Count me in

E- Sorry, I can't, I have to study

R- Come on Eddie take a break, you've been studying all week and you haven't even been with us once

E- I've already told you, I can't

S- Come on, please, go out with us

E- I said no

R- Seriously Eddie, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been saying all week that you have to study and you don't even have exams nearby

E- Well, but I'll be ready for when they come and I won't be so stressed

S- Eddie, is everything alright?

E- Sure, why shouldn't it be alright?

R- Ok, something's happening. You always say that when something is wrong. Tell us Eddie

E- I've already told you. Nothing happens, I'm fine

S- We haven't asked if you were okay. Why did you say that?

E- For the love of God Stanley

R- Tell us Eddie, what the hell is going on

E- Nothing happens

S- Stop saying that bullshit and tell us

E- I can't, he'll get mad if I say it

R- Who

E- My father

S- YOUR FATHER IS AT HOME?!?

R- WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL THERE?!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU LEFT!?!

E- I couldn't, I didn't have time

S- And your mother?!? She must have done something!

E- ...

S- God, Eddie please tell me that he hasn't done anything to you

E- I'll tell you later, right now it would be dangerous, he doesn't know I have my phone

S- Don't worry, we will go for you right now

E- You can't come to my room. He has closed the window completely, with the latch. And going through the front door is a suicide

R- Fuck

S- Stay calm Eddie, we'll think in something. But we are going to get you out of there, I swear by the most sacred thing I have

R- Same, I won't let that son of a bitch put a hand on you

E- Please, I can't stand it anymore, I want to leave

S- Calm down honey, we're coming

* End of chat *

They both quickly left their homes, and found themselves on the road running towards Eddie's house. When they reached the door, they made a plan

So...we just tear it down?- Richie asked

Stan nodded- Exactly, otherwise he will have time to stop us

\- Ok

\- 1 ... 2 ... 3 !!

They ran and knocked down the door, and Eddie's father, scandalized by all the noise, left the living room frightened. He stared at them for a few seconds until his gaze of fright turned into one of anger

\- What the fuck are you doing in my house?!? - he shouted angrily

\- Surprise motherfucker- Stanley punched him that sent him flying against the edge of the door, leaving him unconscious-

\- That's my boy- they high five and climbed quickly into Eddie's room.

Eddie was sleeping, curled up in bed, wearing his full-sleeved pajamas. They quickly ran to his side are gently patted his cheek to wake him up

\- Eddie, honey, wake up Eddie come on

Eddie opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the faces of relief from his boyfriends, but he soon remembered his father and his face paled as he tried to incorporate- W-What are you doing here? If my father sees you here-

\- Stan has knocked him out, there's no danger- Richie interrupted- Quick, let's pack your bags. You're going to stay with me

Eddie didn't say anything, just nodded and in about an hour or so they ended up packing all his belongings in a pair of huge suitcases. They went downstairs and when they passed the side of his father's unconscious body to the exit, Eddie felt a shiver in his back. They arrived quickly at Richie's house, and as they passed, Richie's mother left the kitchen and inspected Eddie to see if he was ok. Before leaving home, Maggie had asked her son why was he so upset, and Richie told her what was going on.

\- Eddie sweety, you can stay with us for as long as it takes. We know what your father is like and we don't want to put your security in danger- said Maggie

\- Thank you very much Ms. Tozier

\- I told you a thousand times that you can call me Maggie, you are like a son to me- she ruffled Eddie's hair affectionately- Are you both okay? Has he done anything to you?- she put a hand on his son's cheek and in Stanley's-

\- No mom, Stan knocked him out before he could do anything to us

\- Good, I'm glad to hear that- she kissed the three of them on the forehead- I'll call the police later to explain what happened, and I'm afraid they'll come to ask what happened to you, Eddie -Eddie nodded- Well, go and leave Eddie's stuff in Richie's room- she said before getting into the kitchen again

They went up to Richie's room, left their bags next to the closet and the three sat down in the bed. Stan and Richie grabbed one of Eddie's hand

\- What happened there honey?- Stan asked afraid of the answer

Eddie sighed heavily and looked down- I-I...- he didn't have time to start the sentence, because he instantly broke into tears when he remembered those horrible moments. Stan and Richie approached and hugged him tightly, and after a few minutes Eddie managed to calm down- H-He hasn't stopped hitting me all these days...every day, a new beating, getting worse...t-they still hurt...- realizing the other two looked at him expectantly, Eddie got up and took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor

Both released a loud gasp. Eddie's entire trunk was covered with bruises and scratches, some more recent and serious than others. Unable to contain themselves, they approached and touched the wounds very carefully not to hurt Eddie, occasionally receiving a small moan of pain or a flinch. Richie cradled Eddie's face in his hands

\- I swear, Edward Kaspbrak, I won't allow anyone to touch you, not even one hair. You heard me? At all costs

\- Stan placed himself behind Eddie and hugged him from behind, circling his waist with his arms and leaving a soft kiss on his neck- Yeah

The three fell into a hug, and Richie kissed both of their heads. Then, Eddie put on his shirt again and turned to say something to the other two, but a thought went through his head and his face changed drastically

\- MY MOTHER!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW MY FATHER IS AT HOME, AND SHE RETURNS TODAY FROM MY AUNT'S HOUSE- he ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen- Ms. Toz-...Maggie, can I call my mother?

\- Sure darling

\- Thank you- he ran to the living room and phoned his mother, but there was no answer. Richie and Stan remained by his side. He phoned her several times, but still no answer. His eyes filled with tears again, and the other two noticed. Before they could react, Eddie ran out the door to his house-

\- EDDIE- they ran after him until they reached his house, and stopped in front of the door, where Eddie had stopped. They heard screams inside, until the sound of a shot froze the blood of all of them-

Eddie kicked open the door, and let out a scream when he saw his mother on the floor, her chest covered in blood, staining the floor more and more and more.

\- NO, MOM !!- He covered his mouth with his hands, terrified-

His father, realizing what he had done, dropped the gun on the floor and ran out the back door of the house, escaping to the field. Eddie ran to his mother, trying to get her to react, but when he went to take her pulse, he no longer felt it. He began to cry louder, leaning on his mother's chest, while listening to Stanley call an ambulance. In less than fifteen minutes, the paramedics arrived. But after trying to revive her in every possible way, they were not getting anywhere. Eddie couldn't believe it. His mother just passed away. His father killed his mother. Stanley and Richie ran to him and hugged him, while the doctors called the police and took his mother's body in the ambulance. From outside, Eddie's screams and cries could be heard from kilometers, begging that he wanted to be with his mother

Eddie was left alone. His mother's family was not an option, as it was well known to them that they didn't even like Eddie. Eddie had no longer anyone, only Richie and Stanley. Eddie's heartbreaking tears broke both of their hearts, and after more than half an hour, Eddie fell asleep on Richie's chest, exhausted from crying like that. They took him back to the Tozier's house, and explained to Richie's parents what happened. Both were stunned, and they decided later that Eddie would stay with them.

They carried Eddie into Richie's room and laid him on the bed, and they sat at the foot of the bed. They hadn't said anything yet, and they didn't know what to say either. They were shocked by what happened

\- ...Do you think Eddie will be fine?- Stan asked, looking Richie in the eye

Richie sighed heavily- I don't know...- he said sincerely. Usually he would make a joke or give a positive response to make the environment less tense, but this time he didn't even try- This is surrealistic...- he put his hands to his head and stood up- His mother has just been KILLED by his fucking abusive father that we all thought was dead. All this after giving him terrible beatings that have already left him like shit...- he sat down again and covered his face with his hands- Why does it have to happen to him? It's not fair, he doesn't deserve it...

Stan approached Richie and hugged him- I know love, but life is not fair, ever. But now we have to support our Eddie in whatever we can- he left a kiss on Richie's crown and rested his chin on his head- For now let's let him rest, and we'll see how he wakes up. What if we take a nap too? We both need to clear our minds

Richie sat up and hugged Stan tightly, sticking his face in the hollow Stan's neck- I don't know what I would do without you, without both of you

Stan smiled affectionately, petting Richie's curls- Me neither, but we're lucky that we have each others. Come on, let's get some sleep- they settled next to Eddie and within a few minutes they were both asleep

About an hour later, Eddie woke up startled. He had had a nightmare about his father, remembering both the terrible beatings during the week and the horrible moment he lived barely a couple of hours ago. He looked to his right and saw Stan hugging Richie from the back, and Richie had his arms around Eddie's waist. Very careful not to wake them up, he got rid of Richie's grip and got out of bed very carefully. He looked at the time on his watch: 18:32. He really wanted to be alone for a while, even if it was only a few minutes, but he needed to think. He went downstairs and realized that there was no one at home, but there was a note on the hall's furniture:

''Guys, we had to leave for an emergency. If you need anything, call us. Be careful''

He left the note in place, put on his shoes and left the house, on his way to the quarry where he always meet the rest of the losers. It was also the place he went to when he needed to think. After walking for a while, he arrived and sat on the edge, looking at the horizon. He started to think about his mother again, and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Although it was true that sometimes his mother was TOO overprotectiv, she wouldn't let him go out, she hated his friends and lied to him by telling him that he had to take those placebos because he was sick; deep down he still loved her so much. After all, it was his mother. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he did know that he spent a long time, because the sun began to hide behind the trees and the sky began to get darker. He heard quick steps approaching him, and he already knew who were they without having seen them. He turned his head and met Richie and Stan's worried gaze. He gave them a half smile, got up and ran into the arms of the two people he loved most in the world. They walked back home holding hands, all the time in silence. When they got home and went up to the room, a big hug surprised him. However, he let himself be embraced. He certainly knew he needed it

We were very scared thinking something had happened to you, Eddie. Don't do that again- Stan whispered

Eddie nodded and rested his cheek against Stanley's chest. He looked at Richie and extended his arm, and Richie caught the message instantly, approaching and hugging them both. They stayed like that for a few seconds before separating- Sorry, I needed some time alone. You know, to...assimilate what has happened

Richie kissed Eddie's forehead- We understand you Eds, but please, the next time you disappear leave at least one clue of where you're going. We almost had a heart attack when we woke up and you weren't with us in bed. We looked for you everywhere

I'm sorry I worried you so much...-Eddie is gave both a soft kiss on the lips- Um...can we...go back to bed? I don't feel like anything right now...I just want to cuddle with you- Eddie said with a trembling sigh and pouting, it seemed like he was going to cry again-

Sure love- they laid back on the bed, Eddie in between Richie and Stanley. Richie hugged Eddie and pressed him to his chest- If you need to cry, then do it, baby. It's not good for you to keep it to yourself. Cry as much as you need

After that words, Eddie sobbed again louder and louder until his tears filled the room again. Richie stroked his head while Stan stroked his back and whispered words of encouragement. After several minutes, his crying was decreasing and his breathing normalized until he went back to sleep. The two stayed by his side while he was asleep, talking to each other in the meantime. When Eddie woke up again, it was time for dinner. Stan went down for something to eat while Richie stayed with Eddie, hugging him as he melted into tears again. They spent the whole night like that, comforting Eddie when he cried and watching him while he slept, until they finally allowed themselves to sleep some hours until tomorrow

* One week later *

The sun's rays illuminated Richie's room, and Eddie woke up when they landed on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he was being observed. He turned his head to both sides and smiled, watching as his boyfriends watched him carefully while they smiled

\- Good morning sleepyhead, how are you? - Stan asked, stroking his belly above his pajamas

Eddie turned around and threw half of his body over Richie's, resting his head on his chest- Very well, what about you?- he asked still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

\- Aw, cute cute cute!!- Richie said, wrapping her arms around Eddie and pressing him against him

\- Richiee...!!- Eddie complained, but then he gave up and let himself be hugged. He sat up a little and kissed everyone- Good morning- suddenly, his stomach roared furiously, and he blushed slightly, laughing nervously- Um...can we go down for something to eat? I'm starving...

\- Sure- they got out of bed and Stan wrapped his arms around the waist of both boys- Come on guys

They went downstairs and got into the kitchen, and Richie sat in one of the chairs, pushing Eddie on his lap.

\- What do you think if I make waffles? I think we deserve it- Stan said, starting to get ingredients from several places

\- Cool!


End file.
